The Outcasts
by Brincelven
Summary: Every being as a purpose in the life they lead. Follow the stories of those who have never had a chance to tell their side of how things ended the way they did.
1. Gulliver's Travels

Something different for a change. Something for those whose voices were never heard.

**Discl. **Anything you recognize is of the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Gulliver to Jonathan Swift.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fridwulfa**

There once was a giant who was under orders by a King, a man much much much smaller than he. The king ordered him to help his people instead of destroying their home and eating all the food that leaves hundreds starving to death.

He's not used to providing help or being asked to do such a thing. He never understood the word "work." He learned there was no fun in work. So he took a chance and ran away from this brutal duty.

Sure, he felt good when people complimented him that he was doing a good "JOB", but it was boring. All he did was lifted things for the small people or help them get food for all to eat. It wasn't fair, he was supposed to be treated with respect and honor. He can easily smash them if he wanted. But he was never dangerous and he, deep down in his small heart, had a soul and conscience. It told him it was wrong.

But yes, he was mighty, he was powerful, heck he was GIGANTIC.

But this story isn't about Gulliver and his travels. That story has already been told. No, this is the story of his wife, Fridwulfa.

Gulliver learned a lot about humans from Fridwulfa. In fact, she used to be with one, and together, the human and Fridwulfa, had a son, a half-giant in fact, named Rubeus Hagrid. However, Fridwulfa was depressed when she was with her human husband.

She often felt restricted to do things in her everyday life. So, she left. She left behind her son and her human husband. Not even thinking, what grief she has brought upon the family. She thought it was best to leave. It was best to not interfere any longer. She didn't belong with them.

Amongst the human race, she was an outcast.

_**Her story starts here:**_

Up in the mountains, high above any wintergreen tree, and all living inhabitants living at ground level, a large clan of giants roamed the lands.

If you ever had experienced an avalanche or a rock slide, you're partner would turn to you and start to blame the weather or nature for almost crushing you both to your deaths.

However, nobody knew it was giants that made such a ruckus. Planes and many flying inventions have failed to see them climbing over hills or traveling across mountains.

They weren't stupid, these giants. I, Fridwulfa, knew that. We can be as stubborn as a mule and we knew not to trust humans. We knew that humans would only use us for their own benefits. We are not to be used. We are a civilization just like them. We didn't want to be made equal with them runts.

They thought of themselves better than us. Just because they built things and supposedly "made the world a better place."

We giants knew better than that.

I tried to explain this to Ridley, my human husband, but he just didn't understand. It didn't understand what the humans were doing to our world.

Our chiefs love magic, but we don't settle for those who use it to destroy. We don't like to get involve with politics because we are not the ones responsible for the many arguments and difference humans have against each other. We are very peaceful when we want to be.

But we will never forgive humans for the destroying our lands around us. There are hardly any of us left after Jack the Giant Killer, killed off most of our clan long ago. That's another thing we don't trust about humans. We don't trust them because they all have the heart of a killer deep down inside.

That's why I can't return to the human race.

I heard news of my husband's death, but nothing of my son Rubeus. By then, I was with Gulliver and had another son, Grawp.

A few years later, there was talk of a human rising to power and murdering those in Lilliput and for some reason Gulliver felt it was his duty to help the people of Lilliput before they all faced their end.

News came back, the people of Lilliput had managed to hold Gulliver down and killed him. His own people he served and helped out. How dare they!

As soon as that news broke out over the clans, giants never trusted humans. Some acted out of revenge bring more death to the pacts and more anger amongst us.

Oh, how I missed Gulliver. How I missed Ridley and my first son Rubeus.

Then there was talk. There was talk that a bunch of wizards were nearby seeking us out. They wanted our help, after what they did.

A group of giants decided it was this chance they would have their revenge from those they have watched. I watched for years how humans had picked apart our clans. I wanted to go too. I wanted to end this for what they did to Ridley and Gulliver and perhaps even Rubeus. For all I now, he was dead too. Nobody would accept his kind, that's for sure. They never accepted me. They would never accepted Rubeus.

I told Grawp I'd be back and I left with the clan. We found the humans sleeping in beat down caves. They were black hooded and small. I almost forgot how small a human really is. They looked like specs of dots.

Together we rolled rocks down the mountain side to smash them like pancakes. The rocks rebounded over their heads. We forgot.

We forgot about their magic skills. They awoke and scurried along the ground. We rolled more rocks, but they flung strings of green at us. The giants beside me fell, dead. How could strings of green kill a giant in an instant?

Soon it was just me and another giant. We looked at each other and knew what our best option was. We charged at them. We dodged the green lights, but one went right to my comrad's chest and he fell behind.

I flung myself in the air. I was closing in on them. A green light was rushing toward me.

Just like that my life ended. I almost had them, but "almost" was never good enough. "Almost" gets you nowhere.

* * *

**A/N:** Something a little different for a change. I don't expect a lot of reviews, but any I receive I am very grateful for.


	2. The Prince and the Pauper

**Chapter 2: The Prince and the Pauper**

_**Severus Snape **_

Once upon a time, there were two boys; one rich and one poor.

The rich boy lived in a Manor with two happily married parents who gave him everything he could ever want. For years, his parents have wanted a child of their own. They yearned to see their child grow into a respectable adult that one day make a true difference in the dark times that were to come. They believed their son to be a miracle child after years ago when their doctor told the mother she wouldn't be able to birth a child. Love has always been a major part of their family, but love is what their ultimate flaw became.

The poor boy lived in a small house inherited through his father's line for generations. Long ago, the boy's mother became infatuated by his father. The two fell in love and were married within the year they had met much to the mother's parents distaste because after all, she was a pure-blooded witch and he was just ordinary muggle. Many disapproved of their marriage and the constant call of judgment is what nearly ruined such a special bond until their child was born. It was because of their son that the parents decided to stick together. Neither of the two parents knew how wrong they were. Commitment has always been a major part of their family, but commitment is what their ultimate flaw became.

* * *

Severus Snape always wanted to escape his destiny. He didn't like being told what he ought to do or what he ought to become. All he wanted was to choose the life he always wanted for himself. But, his father was a very committed sort of person and his mother was a very soft sort of person. His father made all the rules. He and his mother were expected to follow along.

"One a commitment; always a commitment," his father would say. Severus had asked his father at one point what that actually meant. "Severus," Tobias Snape once said to his small confused looking son after hearing the word for the first time, "I made a commitment to your mother thus I must stay with her for the rest of my life." At first, Severus had thought that was the sweetest thing a man could say about his wife, but after overhearing countless arguments over the years, Severus realized his father never got around to finishing his sentence. His father should have finished with, "even if I don't want to."

Severus had thought he was alone in the world after he realized his parents no longer loved each other. He wanted an escape or someone he can depend upon, but for ten years people fled at the sight of him; nobody wanted to be friends with Severus…that was until he first saw Lily Evans.

It was a mistake when he first set his sights on her. He had escaped the tense argument his parents were currently involved in and found a bush to hide in when he heard her coming.

He heard her humming to herself while she sat by the small playground halfway between her house and his.

He watched her with interest. It was her dark red hair that captivated his mind until he saw her look to the sky and that's when he knew she was different; that she was like him. It was in her bright green eyes that he can see just as clearly as if he was standing before her.

The girl sat down picking flowers one by one. As she reached for one, there came a call far from where she squatted.

"LILY!" The voice cried, "LILY! Where are you?" There was mistaking the look on the girl's face that she was in fact the person named 'Lily' and that she did not wish to be found. She reached out to pick one last flower, but soon realized it was closed. She picked it up anyway and stared at it.

"LILY!" the voice cried again, bringing the red-headed girl's face into irritation. Suddenly, the flower in her hand sprung open into a beautiful flower. The girl stared at it in amazement, but before she could make any sense of what happened, another girl with blonde hair appeared behind her.

"Didn't you hear me?" The red-headed girl turned around to face the intruder, "I've been calling your name!"

"I'm sorry," the red-headed girl apologized. The blonde-haired girl grabbed the girl named Lily's hand, "Come on then. Mum's going to be angry if we're late for supper." As what Severus calculated the blonde-haired girl to be Lily's sister pulled her away, Lily dropped the flower she was holding. She made to go back for it, but her sister pushed her away towards where their home would be.

Once they were gone, Severus came out from the bushes walking towards to where the abandoned flower was. He bent down and picked the flower up in his hands examining it.

Upon returning home, he kept his hand over the flower that he silently promised to never lose.

* * *

It was the day after the Sorting and Severus waited anxiously for Lily to arrive in the first ever class together. He wasn't sure what would happen between them after he was sorted into Slytherin and she, into Gryffindor. Everyone knew Slytherins and Gryffindors were destined to hate each other, but he had hoped that once the Slytherins would get to know Lily they would make an exception for her.

He didn't, however, expect the two boys on the train that had made fun of him because he wanted to be in Slytherin sat down at the table behind him. The two boys were whispering in secretive hush voices. Upon hearing Lily's name, he turned around to catch what they were saying about her. However, as soon as he did, the boy without the glasses sneered at him, "Oi Snivellus, do I have to turn your nose up the right way in order for you to turn around?"

Severus felt the heat rise on his cheeks as others who have heard the boy chuckled at his joke. The boy with the glasses sitting next to the one who had made the joke was the worst. He was laughing so hard he was close to falling out of his seat until - THWACK.

Lily Evans had entered the classroom and had smacked the boy with the glasses over the head with her Potions book. Immediately, the boy with the glasses fell out of his chair after the impact. Many of their classmates were now focused on the boy laughing at the expense of falling out of his chair.

"Ow," the boy said, "What was that for?"

"For laughing at my _friend_, James!" The boy who had the cruel sense of humor started to laugh that his friend was getting chewed out by Lily. "And _you_-" She pointed her wand at him, "Next time you make fun of my friend, I'll force feed you a potion full of poison!"

The boy didn't look threatened, "What are you going on about? This is our first class. You wouldn't know how to put one together."

"Watch yourself, Sirius Black, I would be very cautious from here on out when you drink your pumpkin juice because today may not be the day I poison you, but one day I will." Sirius' face paled as his friend, James, climbed back into his chair.

Lily sat her things down next to Severus.

"Blimey, someone's got their knickers all up in a knot," James muttered to Sirius. Lily threw him a dark look before ignoring him as Sirius snickered behind his hands.

Severus did not thank Lily for sticking up for him. He thought that by being friends with her it was a given fact that they appreciated each other for the things they did for one another. However, it did itch him to mutter it anyway, but it was his pride that one out in the end.

* * *

On one brisk autumn day, Lily and Severus laid side by side gazing up at the sky. They were both in their third year and there were changes in their bodies that they both did not understand. Severus wasn't sure whether he liked this change or not. It was a strange feeling.

Suddenly, the wind picked up its speed and crashed into the branches of the birch tree that hung over their heads. A single leaf fell from one of the branches. Slowly, it fell tossing and turning toward their faces and just when it was about to land on Lily's nose she blew at it. The leaf danced in mid-air as she continued to blow. Severus couldn't help, but enjoy watching her attempt at such a difficult task of keeping the leaf in the air. His eyes traveled from the dancing leaf to the source of where the blowing was coming from: her lips. It was that moment when he knew he was started to fancy Lily. He wanted to kiss her; to see what the whole fiasco was about when boys and girls kissed. He had a feeling he would like it.

"Want to see something?" Severus asked Lily once she gave up on the leaf. Lily turned her head to him and smiled at him.

"Sure," she replied.

Severus sat up on his knees and pulled out his wand. Meanwhile, Lily pushed herself up on her elbows to watch. Severus concentrated on the rock he had been practicing his spell on for the past few days and then said a spell he made up entirely on his own. The stone immediately cracked evenly down the middle.

"Wow," Lily said in surprise. She turned to him, "I don't remember being taught that in Transfiguration class."

"Yeah because we weren't" Severus said, "I completely made it up in my spare time."

"That's impressive," Lily said entirely in awe of his spell-casting abilities. Severus felt a blush creep on his face from her compliment, but he knew then all he wanted to do was to keep on impressing her and maybe then, he would be bold enough to ask her out.

* * *

It was Severus' sixth year at Hogwarts and things that he had once wanted when he was younger weren't going according to plan. It had been nearly a year since he called Lily a "mudblood" and ruined the friendship they once had.

He tried apologizing to her, but when she refused to forgive him and she constantly told him how much she disapproved of the group he hung around. The thing was he didn't hang around them as much as she thinks he does. It's when they practice the Dark Arts that he joins in on the fun. What he really wanted was to show Lily the spell he has been perfecting back when they were in third year…when he first started falling for her.

He never showed his Slytherin "friends" because the spell was created for Lily. Perhaps somewhere down the road, Lily would use his spell and she would think of him. She had been so impressed that by the time he figured out all of the spell's uses, she'll come back to him.

Severus was making mental notes in his Potions book when someone slapped the book out of his hands making him lose his page.

Severus looked up angrily at the perpetrator. Of course it just had to be Sirius Black and James Potter.

Sirius bent down to pick up Severus' book, "What you writing about, Snivellus? How to make a _luerve_ potion?" He threw the book at Severus. Severus barely caught it, "Forget it. Lily wouldn't fall for it even if it is the world's best love potion."

Severus glared at him and then sneered at him, "You wouldn't know considering you never received a grade anything more than an A."

"You calling me stupid?" Sirius made to charge him, but James got a good hold on him to keep him back. Severus couldn't understand why.

"Why yes, Black, a _dog_ could brew a better potion than you." Unfortunately, Severus didn't realize how close in comparison Sirius Black and a dog actually were. He knew about Remus Lupin turning into a werewolf at every full moon thanks to Sirius Black, but he had no idea about the identities of the three other boys.

Sirius was heaving with angry and James was the one who came forward in place of his friend, "You know your mother was here."

Severus was confused, "What?"

"Yeah, your mother was asking what happened to her gray underpants." Sirius bursted out laughing. Severus was livid. Nobody…nobody makes a joke about his mother and gets away with it. Severus whipped his wand out. James did the same, but it was too late to defend himself as Severus said the first spell that came to his mind…Lily's spell.

"Sectumsempra!"

He had hoped it would just knock him over, but the next thing he knew James was bleeding all over the floor. There was a cry of shock. Severus turned his head and felt his heart dropped as he realized it was Lily.

Lily Evans rushed to James' side, "Help!" She cried out, "Somebody get help, quick!" Sirius who was just beside James began to put bandages he summoned over the cuts Severus had made. Remus Lupin who had been with Lily on Prefect's rounds came to James' aid. He immediately flicked his wand as James' body was lifted in the air. Remus and Sirius rushed him towards the Hospital Wing, which luckily was around the corner.

Lily turned on Severus, "You could have killed him!"

"He-"

Lily stopped him, "I don't want to hear it! I'm done, Severus. I told you I didn't approved of your Darks Arts obsession. I don't ever want to talk to you again. You're a horrible horrible person!" With that she went off in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

Later that evening, Severus had no one else to blame but James Potter. He believed that if it weren't for James Potter he wouldn't have lost Lily.

The next year, his seventh year, he blamed James entirely for stealing his Lily away from him.

* * *

The last time Severus saw either James or Lily was in London just outside the Leaky Cauldron. He was there with other Death Eaters to destroy the city causing the death of millions.

He saw James Potter first and then Lily. James was rushing a pregnant Lily away from the scene of the battle. Severus watched as the two of them in disgust. It was true. The rich boy always ends up with the girl.

A part of him wanted to point his wand at Lily's stomach to get rid of the abomination that was said to be the result of their love. However, he was afraid that he could hurt Lily.

Lost in thought, he almost didn't see one of his fellow Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, waiting for them in the shadows of an alleyway far ahead of them. Her wand already had its target: Lily.

Looking around to make sure no one would see him, Severus raised his wand and pointed it at Bellatrix. Even if it was his one chance to curse Potter, he didn't want to see Lily get hurt. He blasted Bellatrix into the air where she fell hard on the ground. She was knocked unconscious.

James turned in his direction to thank the person responsible for saving their lives, but Severus had hid in his hiding place before he spotted him. Neither James nor Lily knew he had been there.

* * *

Severus Snape knew he should have begged for death when the Dark Lord took her life so that he could once again join her in happiness – but he knew, even in death, she would have chosen him; the rich boy. The rich boy was the one who once had everything, but now he had lost it all to protect everyone he cared about. Now, Severus was the one with the riches (the riches of what it means to live) all because he wasn't willing to give up everything for the one and only person he cared about.

Perhaps, it was this realization that helped him decide to take down the Dark Lord and everything he stood for. He owed it to Lily…to her son and her husband because they were all once a part of her.

After all, he was the Prince; the "Half-Blood Prince" and the other was James, the Pauper; the "Pure Blood Potter".

* * *

**A/N:** Just wanted to say that this was a very hard chapter for me to write because my ultimate favorite character in the Harry Potter series is Sirius Black and to write him out to be an a-hole nearly broke my heart.


End file.
